Souviens Toi
by camilleanderson
Summary: Kilian Jones, avant dangereux pirate, élève maintenant sa fille seule car sa femme Emma est décédé depuis cinq ans. Mais un jour il apprend que celle-ci est en vie. Mais elle ne souviens plus de lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici la première fic OUAT. Sur mon couple préféré le captain swan. J'espère que vous aimerez ce début un peu court.**

* * *

Killian Jones se leva comme tous les matins vers sept heures du matin. Comme tous les matins il se leva dans son grand lit vide. Comme tous les matins, il se leva seul.

Il s'habilla d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon sombre. Il ne pensa même pas à se raser, ni à arranger sa coiffure. Il se rendit dans la cuisine calme où trônait la seule photo qu'il pouvait regarde de sa femme sans se sentir mal. Une photo d'elle et de sa mère, il y a trop longtemps.

Killian serra les poings en passant devant la photo et alla préparer le petit déjeuné pour les deux enfants endormis dans la maison. Il entendit du bruit et une petite fille se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

- Papa ! Je t'aime !

- Ma puce, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu viens manger ?

Selena Jones hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'installa au bar pour manger ses céréales et boire du lait.

Le père la regardait souvent avec nostalgie car elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même visage gracieux, la même volonté. Seuls ses yeux bleus-verts la liaient à Hook.

Henry Mills rentra dans la pièce ensuite pour s'assoir aux côtés de sa demi-sœur. L'adolescent de dix-neuf ans maintenant, ressemblait énormément à Neal quand il avait le même âge. Il allait à l'université du Maine pas très loin de Storybrooke. Killian lui sourit en guise de bonjour et continua à boire son café.

- Hook ? demanda Henry.

- Oui gamin ?

- Je vais amener Selena à l'école d'accord ?

- Merci Henry. Essaie de passer une bonne journée.

Selena enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et l'embrassa sur la joue avec affection. Killian la serra contre lui avant de la laisser à son grand frère.

Il attendit que la porte se ferme derrière ses enfants pour serrer les poings et sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Doucement il enleva son collier d'où pendait une bague fine en argent. Il la porte délicatement à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

Si Henry était si compréhensif aujourd'hui et si Killian était effondré, c'était qu'aujourd'hui marquait l'anniversaire de la mort d'Emma. C'est il y a cinq ans, jour pour jour, que la mort prit une mère et une femme. Depuis ce jour, Killian élevait sa fille seule, ne montrait son malheur qu'en ce cinq octobre.

Il se leva et attrapa sa veste en cuir et la mit. C'est Emma qui lui avait offert et souvent elle l'a mettait. Il avait encore l'impression que son odeur était dessus comme si elle était toujours ici. A lui préparer son sandwich et à l'embrasser avec amour avant qu'il ne parte au boulot. Il soupira et enleva l'alliance du collier et la mit à son doigt. C'était le seul jour où il s'autorisait à remettre son alliance comme si le métal froid le brulait les autres jours.

Il prit sa plaque de sheriff et la plaça à la ceinture. Puis il sortit de chez lui en s'armant de courage. Il savait que toute la journée, il allait essuyer les condoléances des gens de sa ville.

Il fallait d'abord prendre un café chez Granny pour rester éveiller toute la journée. Il s'y rendit donc et s'assit seul à un box. Il salua Rumplestillskin et sa femme Belle qui était assis dans un des box avec leur adorable fille Elise. Killian n'en revenait pas qu'un homme comme Rumplestillskin ait pu avoir une femme qui l'aime comme l'aimait Belle. Et qu'il ait pu se racheter de tous ses méfaits en ayant une magnifique petite fille et en la chérissant. Killian lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir pris Milah mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Sans la mort de Milah, il n'aurait jamais rencontre Emma.

Plus loin, il vit d'autres personnes de la ville prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Il y avait bien sur la belle Ruby qui servait actuellement Leroy qui sortait enfin avec la belle Nova. Ruby quant à elle, entretenait une relation avec Archie.

Rumple se leva de sa place et prit la main d'Elise dans la sienne puis se rendit vers le box de Killian. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de sa fille.

- Tu offres à Hook ce que tu voulais lui donner ma chérie ?

Elise hocha la tête et sortit un petit bracelet de perle de sa poche. Elle le tendit tendrement à Hook et Killian remarqua que la petite avait écrit son prénom en perles. C'était tellement mignon que Killian sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux mais par fierté, il attrapa le bracelet et le fourra dans sa poche avec un petit sourire en direction d'Elise. Rumple, qui avait pensé que Killian aurait besoin de soutien en ce jour maudit, avait demandé à sa fille de faire un petit bracelet pour le pirate. Parce que même s'il l'avait détesté, Rumple n'oubliait pas que Killian faisait parti de sa famille à présent. Vu qu'il avait longtemps été avec la mère de son petit fils. Oui il savait que c'était compliqué mais c'était la seule raison qu'il s'était trouvé pour aider Killian. Car en vérité il savait ce que cela faisait quand l'amour de sa vie disparaissait. Il l'avait vécu alors il pouvait comprendre Hook.

David entra chez Granny's au moment où Rumple et sa fille revenaient à leur table. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers Killian et s'assit au box. Le pirate ne put rien dire car Mary Margaret la femme de David arrivait en courant un garçonnet dans les bras.

- David ! Non ce n'est pas le bon moment !

- S'il te plait chérie. Il doit savoir !

- Salut tonton Hook ! chantonna l'enfant.

- Bonjour Ryan. Savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-il à David.

- Hook, écoute-on à un problème...

- David, on se voit au poste de shérif tout à l'heure. Ça peut attendre je suis sûr.

David parut embarrassé et s'enfuit du box emmenant avec lui Ryan. Killian fronça les sourcils et fixa sa belle-mère d'un œil morne.

- Écoutez Snow, j'essaie de passer cette journée du mieux que je le peux.

- C'est à propos d'Emma, lâcha Snow.

Killian lâcha sa tasse de café rien qu'à entendre le prénom de sa défunte épouse. Le café se renversa sur la table et il s'attira le regard foudroyant de Granny.

- On peut éviter de parler d'Emma s'il te plait, râla Hook en se levant de la table.

- Elle est en vie Killian.

Les mots percutèrent le pirate de plein fouet l'obligeant à se rassoir. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que Mary Margaret venait de lui annoncer.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, bredouilla-t-il s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Elle est morte.

- Non. Écoute Killian, je sais qu'on a mal fait mais on t'a mentis.

- Elle n'est pas... partie ? Mais j ai vu son corps ! Elle était morte !

- C'est compliqué Hook...

Le pirate se leva et d'un bond se jeta sur David et Rumple. Il attrapa le blond par le col et lui donna un coup de poing violent.

- Vous saviez tous qu'Emma était vivante ! Et vous m'avez rien dit !

- Hook calmez-vous ! Lança Belle.

- Non. Je ne me calmerais pas. Et toi Rumplestillskin, toi aussi tu savais ! Vous êtes tous dans le coup c'est ça !?

- Killian elle était dans le coma. Nous voulions te protéger, expliqua Snow qui était devant David à présent.

- Et pourquoi me l'avoir caché jusqu'à maintenant ? gronda le pirate.

- Parce qu'on ne savait pas qu'elle se réveillerait un jour.

Killian ferma les yeux et serra le poing où brillait son alliance. Sa femme était là à Storybrooke. Vivante et réveillée. La personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde et les autres lui avait été rendue. Il n'avait jamais cru aux miracles pensant que ce n'était que pour les romantiques un peu arriérés. Mais là il voulait bien être ce romantique pour croire qu'on lui rendait sa femme.

- Je veux voir ma femme, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante pleine d'émotion.

- On va t'y amener. Pas de problème.

David et Mary Margaret laissèrent Ryan aux soins de Belle et accompagnèrent Killian jusqu'à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Whale les reçut et après avoir parlé quelques minutes aux parents d'Emma, il les mena à une des chambres. Killian était si ému qu'il n'osa pas demander comment ce miracle était possible. Il se tut écoutant Whale parler à ses beaux parents. En fait non il ne les écoutait pas mais rêvait. Il se voyait déjà en train d'embrasser Emma et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Que Selena lui ressemblait énormément

Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de sentir à nouveau son parfum. De pouvoir vivre à nouveau avec elle car depuis cinq ans, il était lui aussi mort, vivait comme un zombie.

Il ouvrit la porte et la vit assise dans son lit, regardant le vide, toujours aussi belle. Il ne pensa pas et courut vers elle la prenant dans les bras tendrement. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le poussa violemment et cria :

- Mais ça va pas Hook ? Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ?

- Chérie ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Attends on est où là ? C'est le Neverland ici ? Où sont les autres ?

- On est à Storybrooke mon amour, dit doucement Hook.

- Mon amour ? Mais tu vas pas bien Hook. D'où tu me parles comme ça et tu m'embrasse alors que je viens de perdre Neal !

Hook écarquilla les yeux et recula du lit. Tout devient clair dans sa tête et il posa la question.

- Emma c'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

- On... On partait pour sauver mon fils au Neverland.

* * *

**Les reviews sont adorées :) N'hesitez pas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes amis ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année ! Pleins de bonnes choses pour vous. Je tiens a m'excuser si j ai pris du retard. C'est pas cool je sais :p .Mais bon j ai rencontre les acteurs de OUAT à la convention à paris (géniale d'ailleurs) Donc il m'a fallu deux semaines pour m'en remettre :p. Et puis je tiens à crié que je n'ai pas vu le script du winter finale de la saison 3. Mon histoire est absolument inventée. Je ne me base pas sur cet épisode (magnifique mais qui m a fait tellement pleure)**

******D'habitude je réponds toujours aux reviews mais pour ne pas vous embêter je vous remercie tous grandement. Vous êtes géniaux^^ 17lilouange, chafificha,Lore, , 5loulou61amy, Rayon X, glagla60800, 4Yoru-no-Hime, Morgaane, 3priyangani,1maclem,6Cacahouete24 aussi**

**Breeef je voudrais tous vous remercier ! Vous êtes géniaux d'avoir mis autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre. J'en suis très heureuse. Merci encore. Bonne lecture de ce deuxième chapitre !**

* * *

Kilian Jones ne se souvenait pas combien de fois il avait frappé le mur extérieur de l'hôpital. Il frappait sans relâche pensant que se faire mal lui ferait oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Emma le regardant tel un étranger, tel le pirate sans cœur qu'il avait été. Le repoussant et lui parlant de Neal. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa femme, qu'il avait tant désirée, avait oublié les dernières années. Et bien sûr c'était les années où Emma avait été heureuse aux côtés du pirate. Tout ça balayé de sa mémoire.

David arriva les mains dans les poches et regarda Kilian frapper le mur.

- Le mur t'a fait du mal Mate ?

- Non mais j'imagine vos têtes.

- Hook... Calme-toi.

- Me calmer ?! cria Hook, Alors que le monde est contre moi ?! Alors que le seule personne qui ai cru en moi m'a oublié ?!

- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Ne serait ce pour lui demandé si elle va bien. Elle est paniquée.

- Neal a qu'a y aller, ironisa Hook.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à apprendre que Neal est remarié. Hook fixa son beau père dans les yeux et réfléchit en un quart de seconde. Il avait raison. Emma, sa Emma, devait être paniquée. Et lui comme un lâche avait fui pour crier sa colère au lieu de se soucier de sa moitié.

David sentit qu'il avait gagné cette bataille et d'un coup de tête invita le pirate à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Emma les surprit puis qu'elle était debout, ses vêtements sur elle et n'écoutait pas le docteur Whale.

- Ne parlez plus Whale, Je vais sortir d'ici. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de Hook.

Kilian eut la gorge noué mais prit son courage à deux mains et lança :

- Love, il faut te calmer et t'assoir.

- Hook... soupira-t-elle, Que vient tu faire ici.

- Tu as l'air perdue ma chérie. Alors je viens t'aider.

- Hook, je ne suis pas ta chérie... David dit lui quelque chose !

- Mme Jones..., siffla Rumple en arrivant sa canne à la main.

- Jones ? Attendez...

Rumplestillskin se posta en face d'Emma et regarda Hook. Toute sympathie avait disparu sur le visage des deux hommes et ils se fixaient en chien de faïence. Rumplestillskin décida d'y aller par la manière forte et enchaîna :

- Emma, vous avez été endormie pendant près de cinq ans et votre mémoire à visiblement disparue. Car nous sommes revenus de Neverland, nous avons gagné et vous avez épouse Hook ici présent.

- Pardon ? hurla Emma hors d'elle.

Rumplestillskin bougea discrètement la main et Emma s'effondra à terre endormie. Killian se précipita à son chevet et l'attrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Rumple partit dans un grand rire et ironisa :

- N'est ce pas si beau cet acte d'amour ?

- Rends-lui sa mémoire ! hurla Killian, dépêche toi crocodile !

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai mis ce sortilège Hook.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Rends ma femme !

Hook était furieux contre le monde et surtout contre les personnes présentes autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise farce où les protagonistes se faisaient piégés par ceux en qui ils croyaient. En l'occurrence, il venait de se faire piégé. Il avait eu espoir de retrouver sa vie d'antan quand ses beaux parents lui avaient annonces que sa femme était vivante, mais elle gisait maintenant dans ses bras, son état cause par le même crocodile qui lui avait ôté la main et tue son premier amour.

La colère colorait le visage de Killian Jones. Il fusilla du regard Rumple puis reporta son attention sur la belle blonde dans ses bras. Elle semblait paisible, toute contre lui.

Personne ne répondit laissant le pirate partir de l'hôpital avec sa femme dans les bras.

* * *

Emma se réveilla lentement dans son lit. Elle le reconnaissait immédiatement et se retourna pour regarder l'heure à son réveil. 12h38. Elle avait bien dormi aujourd'hui. Elle espérait que David ou Mary Margaret aient amené Henry à l'école. Elle se redressa d'un coup en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt. Elle était reste endormie pendant cinq ans ! Donc Henry était grand maintenant.. Il pouvait aller à l'école seul. Et où étaient ses parents ? Où était Hook ?

Elle décida de se lever et constata qu'elle était dans un grand t-shirt allant jusqu'a ses cuisses qui n'était pas à elle.

Il était imprégné d'une odeur particulière de mer. Une odeur singulière et masculine mais à ses narines naturellement douce. Elle remarqua que sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes meubles y trônaient, dans sa commode ses habits étaient rangés au même endroit, et ses objets personnels avaient toujours à la même place. Mais elle remarqua que des nouvelles choses avaient apparus : Des photos accrochées au mur, des vêtements dans la commode, des dessins d'enfants, des babioles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle mis la main sur un pantalon de pyjama et après l'avoir enfilé, plus perdue que jamais, alla dans la cuisine.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Hook aux fourneaux. Il avait troqué son habit de pirate en cuir contre un simple t-shirt manche courte sur un jean. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille et ils avaient les yeux fatigués. Malgré cela, il tentait de faire cuire un plat. Les sourcils froncés, il grognait dans sa barbe et semblait si concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'Emma était rentrée. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et il leva la tête comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

- Chérie.. Excuse-moi ! Emma.. Je t'ai réveillé ? Tu veux manger ?

- Oui s'il te plait..

- D'accord. Assis toi je vais préparer ton assiette.

Emma obéit et s'installa à table regardant le capitaine préparer son repas. Il était si minutieux dans tous ses gestes qu'elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre. A croire que le pirate égoïste et prétentieux n'était plus la. Mais Emma savait qu'elle devait se méfier de cette attitude amicale. Elle constata que son crochet avait disparu laissant place à une main normale.

- Comment as tu récupéré ta main ?

- Rumplestillskin m'a offert un cadeau de mariage... original.

- Mariage.. tu veux dire à notre mariage ?

-Euh.. Oui Emma... A notre mariage, répondit-il en hésitant.

- C'était bien ? Hésita-t-elle.

Killian déposa une assiette bien fournie devant elle et s'assit en face d'elle. Il la regarda et souffla :

- Le meilleur jour de ma vie...

Un grand silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Emma fixa avec attention son assiette. Hook sut qu'il s'y prenait mal et se rapprocha un peu d Emma pour attraper sa main.

- Écoute Emma.. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Je vais t'aider.. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites... Et ce soir je m'en irais et je te laisserais avec tes enfants...

- Attends... mes enfants ?!

- Et bien Henry dort souvent ici.. ou chez Regina.. Donc il est là ce soir et nous avons une petite fille Selena.

- J ai une fille.. lâcha Emma sous le choc.

Killian ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la prendre dans les bras et la serrer contre soi ? Ou devait-il jouer ce mec indiffèrent qui la laissait se débrouiller seule ? Il ne voulait pas la blesser.. Il savait qu'elle était plus que choqué d'apprendre qu'elle avait épousé un corsaire. Et eut une fille avec. Il la comprenait.. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse, elle devait se souvenir.

Il sortit son téléphone, qu'Henry lui avait offert même s'il n'en connaissait pas l'utilité. Le jeune homme était resté tout l'après-midi à expliquer à son beau-père comment se servir d'un téléphone disant qu'un pirate comme lui saurait évidemment se servir de la nouvelle technologie.

- Tiens regarde j'ai une photo de Selena avec tes parents. Voila, lui dit-il en tendant le téléphone vers elle.

Emma fixa l'écran et la photo. On y voyait une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts presque bleus pétillants. Elle souriait et semblait rire aux éclats. Elle était encadrée par deux adultes. Ses parents n'avaient pas changés, certainement pris quelques rides, mais pour Emma ils étaient les mêmes.. Un aura de bonté et d'amour les enveloppait. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient magnifiques. Cependant dans les bras de Blanche, était confortablement installe un petit garçonnet.

- C'est Ryan, répondit Hook à son interrogation muette, Leur fils.. Donc ton frère.

- Nom de dieu... Tu as d'autres choses à m'annoncer d'aussi choquantes !

- Calme love.. Choquantes comment ?

- Dit moi ce que sont devenus les autres ?

- Humm.. Tu es sure ?

Emma hocha la tête et se leva en prenant la main de Hook et l'entrainant vers le canapé. Après s'y être assis, elle le fixa dans les yeux rendant Hook complètement incapable de penser. Elle était si belle sa femme..

- Hook..

- Killian c'est comme ca que tu m appelais.. avoua t il la gorge serrée.

- Bien Killian, murmura t elle, Tu es mon mari non ? Alors s'il te plait réponds à mes questions...

- Vas y love...

- Regina est toujours là ?

- Oui, balbutia-t-il car Emma se tenait tellement proche qu'il sentait son odeur si envoûtante, elle a un autre fils..

Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Maintenant. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasserait tendrement pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué

Emma semblait sur le point de tout lâcher et de fondre en larmes. Hook le voyait la où les autres voyaient de l'assurance. Lui seul savait lire en elle et détecter quand ses anciennes blessures s'ouvraient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma.. Ça va aller.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite laissant Hook prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Sa présence la rassurait. Le contact avec ses mains la calmait. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec le pirate. Une chose seulement la dérangeait. Elle était sur qu'elle était totalement amoureuse de Neal. Et il était mort. Mais c'était pourtant lui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie. Elle posa sa question sachant très bien qu'Hook lui répondrait.

- Comment as tu pu me faire surmonter la mort de Neal ?

Killian sentit un sentiment d'incertitude et d'inconfort l'envahir. Il était moins à l'aise. Et il du éviter de montrer sa stupeur.

Lui Killian Jones était terrifié à l'idée d'annoncer à la femme de sa vie que son ancien petit ami était vivant ET remarié.

* * *

**Alors déçu ? Vous avez aimé ? Mettez une petite review pour me dire. Et si vous pouvez me dire avec qui vous pensez que Neal est ca serai gentil. (pour pas vous décevoir)**


End file.
